1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a portable electro-hydraulic test bed apparatus with analog control station and methodology for performing hands-on materials and components testing.
2. Background Information
Engineering materials are commonly specified by their properties. Of all the properties a material may possess, mechanical properties are often the most important because virtually all fabrication processes and most service conditions involve some type of mechanical loading. Numerous products exist in the marketplace that are used to evaluate the mechanical and physical properties and performance of materials, structures and components. However, the majority of these products are large, cumbersome and lack cost effectiveness. A need therefore exists in the industry for an inexpensive and portable test bench that can perform a series of mechanical structure tests. Applicant has sought to satisfy this need with the present invention.